


i think im going to leave

by strawberlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark, Death, M/M, Ok bye, Short, and shit, like random shit, lol, srsly its 81 words, tbh its like scribbles, that i might edit and change into a book in the future, this makes no sense, this really its weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberlarry/pseuds/strawberlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we could just dance, we could just sing," louis smiled.</p><p>then harry’s dark voice whispered, "i could just leave.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think im going to leave

**Author's Note:**

> listen here, this makes no sense and i strangely like it? like i know its shit but thats why i like it.
> 
> its a waste of space tbh and will possibly leave you like "ugh shit" or "wtf is she on drugs"
> 
> ok bye.

“What do you mean by leaving?”

 

“I mean leaving with no intention to come back. To move forward and leave this shitty town full of shitty memories.”

 

“But im in this town.”

 

“We call have to accept consequences sweetheart.”

 

“And yours will be leaving me?”

 

“Exactly Louis.”

 

o o o o

  
“I thought you were leaving.”

 

“So did i.”

 

“Harry, stay with me,”

 

“I cant. It’s time.”

 

“For what?”

he pulled out the gun, pulled the trigger,

 

 and then _bang._

  
"Harry!”

**Author's Note:**

> told you it was shitty and weird.


End file.
